I can't live without my Hinata
by House of M
Summary: LEMON: Naruto doesant know how to swim Hinata does'nt know how to confess with a few shenanigans and some pop culture refrences he gets the girl, and the family, of his dreams. and Hinata gets taught a few lessons her self...


Disclaimer: if I really owned Naruto, why would i be writing fan fics about him?

this was just something that I felt like writing and since its summer over here I guess it was only natural to write a one shot dealing with it, and the title is a reference to L.L. Cool J 's song I can't live without my Radio.

Naruhina RULEZ

**I Can't Live Without My Hinata**

Naruto looked down and saw all of his friends laughing and playing in the water. As a boy he was never allowed to go into the public swimming pools and so was never taught, he always had to rely on his wit to get him out of trouble in watery situations and now he was the only one of the rookie nine that didn't know how to swim. He scanned the lake in search for his darling Hinata Hyuga and he blushed at the sight of her. He saw a lot of boys flirt by showing how fast they could swim and would flex there muscles and it got him angry. '

'I wish I could swim then I'd beat those guys up for talking to my girl like that,' he looks down at his feet, 'maybe then she would notice me, maybe even like me', thought Naruto. A tear falls down the side of his cheek, 'who am I kidding, why on earth would a princess want to be with a guy like me...'

While he looked on at the lake's shore at all of his friends our favorite heiress had actually been thinking been thinking the same thing as Naruto had been. Hinata has had romantic felling for Naruto for as long as she could remember. It was the way he would smile at her, the way he would hold her by the waist when they were close, the way he would say her name; it made her want him so bad. It killed her to see him and only be able to touch him in her dreams; the dream would always start out the same:

_Naruto would find her somewhere all alone, she would most likely be hurt and he would offer to take her back to his apartment for "healing". She would accept and they would have went through a bunch of different scenarios all leading up to them in the bed, couch, floor, or even on the roof nude and really really horny. She or Naruto would fall on top of each other and Naruto would always say something like, "Hinata, you're really sexy or I really want to sex you up so bad Hina-chanor I'm gonna make you feel so good" and they would have mind blowing coitus until either Naruto gave out or she woke up. _But until that daywould come she would do like she always would do; watch him from afar and hope and pray that Naruto would sweep her off her feet.

She noticed that he was crying and sees that he was getting up and leaving, 'may be I should go to him; maybe if I make him feel better he might confide in me more often. I'm coming Naruto...' She breaststrokes her way over towards him and gets out of the water.

He notices her and strolls over towards her and hugs her, "hey Hinata," he breaths in deeply, "you smell really good today Hinata"

her face turns red and she starts to feel his hands lightly move up and down her torso, "thank you Naruto-kun, why aren't you swimming?"

"I...well umm...do you promise not to tell anybody"

"yes, obcourse"

"well I kind-of don't know how swim and I'm to embarrassed to ask for help" he scratches the back of his head nervously and smiles. Rite then a light bulb goes off in her head and she gets the idea of her life, 'what if I teach him? it wouldn't be too hard as long as I don't faint. TELL HIM!!'

Hinata plays with her fingers, "N-Naruto-k-kun, if you want, I could t-teach you"

Narutosmiles really big and embraces her in another bear hug, "Thank you Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!"

She blushes furiously because of all the contact and starts to fell as though she would faint in his arms. He notices that her face is turning red and reluctantly lets her go. "sorry"

"c-can you meet me here around 6:00 in the evening, Naruto?" (Hinata baby sister her sister until six)

"Sure"

"remember to bring your trunks and your towel. Okay?."

"okay Hinata-chan" he says as he runs towards his house, "see you then"

Hinata sighs, 'see you soon, Naruto-kun'

'**hook line and sinker, ay Naruto?'**

'our relationship is strictly business, Kyuubi no pervert'

**'yeah, Riiiight'**

**a few hours later**

Naruto came down with towel singed over his shoulder and smile on his face but something told him that he forgot something. 'hey fox, she said just bring a towel rite? why do I feel like i for got some thing really important?' the fox just laughs and he shrugs it off. when he looks all around the water he sees no one and starts to feel like he was stood up. 'i knew it was to good to be WWAAAAA!!'

Hinata had jumped out of the water and threw a volley ball at his head. "hi Naruto, where are your trunks?"

"D'oh! I'm sorry Hinata-chan I forgot. I guess I screwed up bad this time. Would you fell weird if I were just wear my boxers?"

Hinata thought about their bodies tightly wrapped together in a slippery embrace: squeezing, hugging, moaning; how could she say no? "YES PLEASE!"

Hinata quickly got changed and jumped strait in the water. She then noticed that Naruto was standing on the edge of the water. "come on in Naruto-kun, the waters fine" As Naruto comes from behind a tree he sees that she's wearing a one-piece swim suite that made it look like her breasts were going to pop out any minute. His eyes trace down to her long indigo hair and her beautiful child bearing hips. 'my pants fell funny'

"I don't wana." the water really was fin it was just that it was his first time and really wanted to take it slow.

Hinata thinks for a second, "would you do it for a scooby snack?"

"two"

She laghs, "fine"

"Ro-boy-o-boy-o-boy" He runs in the water as fast a he can and jumps in head first almost landing on top of her in the shallow water.

"Jinkies!"

Naruto starts to go under as he flails his arms around so Hinata trying the best she can holds on to him and tells him relax and swirl his arms and legs but he just holds on to her tighter. "Hinata I d-don't think I can do this." He then starts to notice that the way he was holding onto her and they start staring deeply into each others eyes. Hinata rests her head in the crook of his neck and he purrs softly. "you're so warm, Naruto-kun"

He blushes and holds her tight as possible as her legs slowly wrap around his waist purposely rubbing against the bulge between his legs with her midsection. 'this is it, if you're gonna do it to him then this is gonna be it'

"Ugh, hinata-chan" Naruto moans.

Hinata smles, "maybe we could go back to shore and umm, you know, get jiggy with it"

"you mean make out?"

Her blush starts to grow, "If you want to call it that, y-yeah"

They slowly walk on the sand and out of the water and lay down on the plush towels they had set down earlier. "if iI lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?"

"Anything for you, Naruto-kun. I love you so much"

"I love you too and I'm going to make sure by tonight you know how much I love you"

She fels as though her heart was going to burst; he nudges her with his head and she complies. He unzips her bathing suite, he stares at her large breasts and she gets selfconsciencse so he smiles, "amazing", when the rest of the suite comes toppling down he sees her bare body and marvels at it. **'its time my kit, bump nastys with this girl and claim her as your mate...'**

"Hinata, I'm gonna make you feel so good, 'cause I really want to sex you up so bad Hina-chan." she holds him by his back making his body hover over hers, "just do it." he kisses he softly and she moans. He adds his tounge and she does the same, as they kiss she fells his penis brush against her clitorus every so often. She screams in pleasure and her hands immediatly travel down to the elastic hymeof his boxers and breaks the kiss, I want it baby, I want it so bad" she whines so he pulls down his underwear and she stares at his manhood. It stood at eight inches and it was the most astonishing thing she had ever seen; he looks at her, "Hinata, you're really sexy" rite then something in her snapped and she started to grind upwards against his erection as he grunted, he slid the head in an the rest followed and almost immediately she felt him grow about two or three inches when inside of her.

"OOHH naruto-kun!!" she screams as he rocks back and forth on top of her her legs wrap around his waist signaling him to stop all of the pleasure of her loosing her virginity to her life long love and his 10 in. cock sliding in between her folds were almost too much. When Narutostarts to feel her grinding against him he smiles, puts his hands on either side of her and grinds into her hard. there bodies start to get covered in sweat and Naruto digs deep within her loving the felling of her tight vagina massaging and gripping his penis. "Ohh Hina I cant take it anymore" with that he grippes her hips and really buries himself deep inside of her. the way they were Naruto's cock would rub hard against her G-spot and through all the screaming she made them roll over and he almost instantly grabs her beautiful hips and lets her lay fully on him as he helps her by pushing an pulling her butt up and down up and down up and down along his hard penis. "cum Hinata, cum for me" he doesn't stop hie assault on her as she still fells his member poke and slide across her G-spot.

"HARDER!"

"oh ..baby, you make... it fell so GOOD"

"FASTER!!"

"HInat-chan.. why don't you cum? i just want you to climax for me."

"HARDER Naruto - Kun PleaSE!!"

"UUGGGHHHHH ...BABY HINATA -CHAN ...UGH!!"

"FASTER MY FOX PLEASE!!"

NAruto's nails get longer, his eyes get red and his pupils split and his teeth grow sharper. He inhales her mouth and she screams his name ind erven though she doesn't say it she was trying to tell him how much she loved him. All those years of watching waiting and fantasising all being exploded on to each other in a hot, sweaty passionate frenzy of saliva and excreations. (wow! lol) Hinata screams and yells as NAruto moans and listens carefully to hie mate by guiding her all the way down so she would land on his lap. 'its soo tight! it fells so good!" Naruto's penis started to get this even more incredible felling and so did the walls of his lover as they contracted around him. Naruto flips them over for the last time as he thrustes into her like never before. and finally her vaginal mucles hold hard on to Naruto's manhood and his manhood throbbs as the head of his cock rendezvouses with the beginning of her cervix.

"NARUTOOOO"

"HINAAATTAAAAAA" His hot seamen fills her uterous up and she coats his penis and lap with a stick fluid that could only be descrbed as Hinata. After their five minute climax they open thereyes and gaze deeply at one another. Naruto speakes first, "I guess we are'nt going to get to do that swimming lesson are we?" Hinat smiles, come here my Naruto.."

"UUUUGGGHHH" yells Naruto.

**A few months later-**

Hinata had been staring at her husband all morning, Naruto, moaning her name in his sleep. "My, Naruto-kun the Hokage" she looks back down at the squirming, giggling baby boy in her arms. She lets her son, Kenji, play with her fingers as she studies his face. He had four whisker marks instead of six like his father, eyes just like him mother but alittle bit more bluer than hers, and his hair was spikey and blond and he laughed and smiled at almost everything.

Hinata smiles and leans over and kisses him on the lips. Her watchj goes off and she notices it was time for her child's feeding.

She looks back at him, "Aishiteru, Hinata-chan, aishiteru." She walks to his door, takes one last look at her one last time and slowly closes the door.

thanks for reading you guys references made to Will Smith, the Clash, Homer Simpson, Naruto's Little Helper, Nike, and everyone's favorite four legged detective Scooby Doo (of which I do not own). since this is my first M rated fic I want you guys to be extra critical, too short, too long, something didn't make any sence. sorry if the grammar/ spelling suck, I srt of broke my leg and it might be the codeine talking (typing)

I dedicate this to all the people who like it and its predecessors and due to ppulardemand I will be doing another installment of Help Wanted. WHOO!! but the only problem is that I need some ideas or some plot points/ hints/ suggestions and ect. I reallty just want it to be at the same level of funny, crude or cute as the first one, so this is an S.O.S. please someone help me (Rihanna).

-House of M


End file.
